


As The Stars Go Out

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate that asking one of my best friends to go out for a simple meal feels like something horribly illicit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Stars Go Out

"I hate this," Changmin says, and knows Yoochun can hear the frustration in his voice as if he were right there. "I hate that asking one of my best friends to go out for a simple meal feels like something horribly illicit."

"It _is_ two in the morning, you know."

"Like you're asleep." Something in Yoochun's too-careful words clues Changmin in, though, because the next thing he says is, "Just how much wine have you had?"

"Not _that_ much," Yoochun pouts, eyeing the aforementioned bottle and glass sitting next to his keyboard surrounded by scribbled on papers. "I haven't been working for that long."

Changmin sighs, mostly in fond exasperation. "I'll be there in twenty."

"Let yourself in?"

"As usual."

Yoochun hangs up first.

It only takes Changmin fifteen minutes to get there and they end up not going to one of the late night restaurants they usually frequent, but to a park along the river a few neighborhoods away from Yoochun's house. The trench coat carelessly tossed in Changmin's back seat makes for a good enough blanket when spread out on the grass, not that Changmin's taking up much room on it. He's staring blankly across the water with his arms wrapped around his knees, in stark contrast to Yoochun's boneless sprawl, hands under his head and eyes closed (he wants to look at the stars but the bright lights and city smog eternally conspire against him).

The silence is comfortable like their laughter usually is but it feels heavier, like a heavy down blanket wrapped around them instead of a cotton sheet. A breeze rustles Yoochun's hair and he shivers, curling closer to Changmin's warmth without even realizing it. Changmin leans back on his hands, the inside of his wrist pressed against Yoochun's scattering his thoughts as soon as he's collected them.

"What if I give you a reason?"

Yoochun's eyes are still closed when Changmin twists to look at him.

"Can you give me the reason I want?"

He doesn't remember Yoochun being this close. Alarm bells go off in his head when Yoochun's fingers wrap around his wrist and _pull_ , yanking him off balance in a way that only Yoochun can. That he's landed mostly on top of Yoochun doesn't escape either of them; they've always been drawn to one another.

" _Will_ you give me the reason I want," Changmin corrects himself, tilting his head and shifting so that he's propped up on both arms, hands resting above Yoochun's shoulders. Yoochun's still gripping his wrist but it's light now, though not so lightly that they can't feel each other's pulse, speeding faster as the tension draws tight enough to snap.

"Yes."

When it does snap, it's with the force of five years worth of too-long touches, too-open glances, and too-hidden lovelust. It's teeth and tongues and copper and Yoochun pulling too tightly on Changmin's hair and Changmin growling low in the back of his throat. It's something like gravity closing the space between them so fast Changmin's head spins, or that could just be Yoochun shoving him on his back and _moving_ against him like all of Changmin's most secret daydreams come true at once.

Changmin sees stars.

The sound of voices nearby eventually makes its way through Changmin's hyper-focus on Yoochun's skin beneath his fingers and it absently sinks in that he has Yoochun on top of him with his shirt rucked up and his jeans halfway undone in the middle of a park where anyone could walk by and see. He doesn't care nearly as much as he should, choosing to ignore their surroundings in favor of pinning Yoochun to the ground and licking a hot stripe up the arch of his throat, ending with a sharp bite to the tender skin under his jaw.

Yoochun makes a strangled cry and digs his fingers into Changmin's shoulder, wrapping a leg around Changmin's thigh and pushing up against him, and it's so much better than Changmin's ever imagined. The voices get louder and Changmin covers Yoochun's mouth with his own to keep him quiet. Yoochun freezes when he finally hears them, too, eyes snapping open to give Changmin a heated look that's probably meant to be a glare.

"This is crazy," he hisses, his own self-destructive streak and Changmin's possessive exhibitionist streak keeping either of them from actually moving. " _You're_ crazy."

"You started it."

Yoochun's lips curl in a slow smirk that makes Changmin want to wipe it off in the dirtiest way possible. "You were the one that brought up you and me and 'illicit'."

"This," Changmin rolls his hips against Yoochun's just to make him gasp, "isn't what I meant."

"Ngh, what can I say, I'm an overachiever."

"That's supposed to be me."

"So take your position back, then," Yoochun responds, but the hand halfway down the back of Changmin's pants pulling him closer makes it obvious just how much he likes their current position.

"Rather take you back home." As much as he's enjoying Yoochun under him, panting under the night sky with bits of grass in his hair, there's something even more tempting about the idea of Yoochun sprawled out on a bed for him to explore slowly, to _see_.

When Yoochun's eyes glaze over, Changmin knows he's got a similar idea. Instead of saying anything else, he just kisses him deep and slow until the voices fade off in the opposite direction. Already a little breathless, he sits up and tugs on Yoochun's belt, nodding towards the car.

"Come on."

Yoochun rolls him over for one last kiss, hands skimming his arms before he stands. Changmin has to go back to get his coat, too distracted by Yoochun's _very_ illicit suggestions in his ear. They're both laughing when they finally make it to the car.

Halfway back to Yoochun's house, Changmin realizes Yoochun's staring at him while playing with the button on his jeans he hasn't bothered to refasten. It takes pretty much all of Changmin's self control to make it back without pouncing him, stoplights notwithstanding.

Changmin parks in a hurry and makes it to the sidewalk just in time to catch Yoochun when he trips over the curb in his rush to get out. Yoochun keeps his arm around Changmin all the way up to the door, pausing every few steps to taste his jugular. They make it to the doorstep and Changmin finds himself pinned to the wall, unable to stop his groan when Yoochun drags blunt nails down his side.

A light inside flips on while Changmin's digging in Yoochun's pocket for his house key and Yoochun curses under his breath.

"Why the fuck is anyone up at this hour?"

"Probably heard you molesting me."

"Me?!"

"Complaining?"

Changmin can feel Yoochun's grin pressed into his skin. "Too busy molesting to complain." 

"Thought so. Molest inside," he says and pushes Yoochun's keys into his hand and spins him towards the door. There's the jingle of metal on concrete as Yoochun drops his keys; he bends to pick them up, looking up, and the sight of Yoochun on his knees makes Changmin bite his lip.

Yoochun barely has the key in the lock before Changmin presses against his back and drags his teeth below his ear and wraps his arms around Yoochun's waist, one hand sliding up to his sternum and the other dipping between denim and cotton to palm his cock. Changmin's thumb catches on a damp patch and his next breath comes out in a groan, dick straining inside his pants where he knows Yoochun can feel it.

"Dammit... Changmin, what happened... to inside."

Changmin smirks, licking around the knob of Yoochun's spine that's peeking above the top of his shirt, making him shudder and give up on the door, the key staying precariously in the lock as Yoochun braces himself on the doorframe to keep from falling on his face.

"Got impatient," Changmin replies, effectively stopping any more protests by gripping Yoochun tighter and twisting his wrist, fingertips slipping just inside the opening of Yoochun's underwear to run along the underside of his cock, the skin soft and hot under his touch.

Yoochun's head falls to the side and Changmin takes full advantage of the exposed neck under his lips, kissing a trail from Yoochun's shoulder on up to tug on his earring, murmuring Yoochun's name in a throaty whisper against the shell of his ear. The wordless sounds coming from Yoochun take on a pleading tone as Changmin relentlessly strokes him, cutting off abruptly when Changmin's hand surrounds him completely. He comes silently, entire body taut as a piano wire for Changmin to play as he pleases.

Changmin uses his free hand to tilt Yoochun's chin towards him for a messy sideways kiss while pulling every last drop out of him. When Yoochun slumps against him, Changmin eases his hand out of Yoochun's pants and turns him around to kiss him full on, groaning in frustration when he hears the TV inside turn on.

And then his pocket starts to ring. Yoochun exhales a laugh while Changmin fishes for his cell, fully intending to shut it off and get back to much more interesting things, like Yoochun nuzzling his neck. Jaejoong's name flashes on the caller i.d. and Changmin heaves a sigh, knowing he can't ignore the call.

"What do you want, Jaejoong?"

It still doesn't mean he has to be polite, plus Yoochun's doing a damn good job of distracting him.

"Tell Yoochun we need you back and he needs to sleep. We have a shoot in five hours."

"How did you know I was with Yoochun!?"

"It's four in the morning, where else would you be? I swear you two should just fuck and get it over with, god."

Changmin chokes and Yoochun clings to his shoulders as he shakes in silent laughter when he overhears. Before either of them can say anything, Jaejoong hangs up while Changmin blinks at his phone in disbelief.

"I'm killing him, I swear."

Yoochun can't breathe, he's still giggling so hard, so he just shakes his head at Changmin. The ridiculousness of the whole situation sinks in and Changmin laughs quietly at himself and Yoochun both.

"He's going to know the second he sees either one of us, I hope you realize that."

Shrugging, Yoochun gives Changmin a heart-stopping smile. "I don't care."

Changmin leans in close for a slow kiss then whispers, "Good, because I don't plan on stopping this."

"Going to come in?" Yoochun tilts his head towards the door.

"I think... not tonight. I don't want to worry about anyone overhearing," Changmin answers, a little more clearheaded even if his pants are still uncomfortably tight.

Yoochun's voice purring in his ear makes him reconsider. "Mm, that works. I think I want to take my time, and I definitely want to hear you."

Changmin runs his thumb across Yoochun's lower lip, bending in for a final kiss before he leaves, forcing himself to not look back lest he be drawn instantly back to Yoochun.

Thirty minutes later, Yoochun's phone rings. When he picks it up all he hears is a wet gasp and Changmin's shaky voice sighing his name, then silence as the line cuts off.

Illicit, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/17244.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/11807.html)  
> 


End file.
